Assassin's Creed Sisterhood: Creation of the Creed
by EsmeraldaValiente
Summary: A teenage freerunner named Raven along with a few other friends form a sisterhood, who along with some allies,fight against the Templars, the Sharing,and an unlikely adversary.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hey, my name is Raven and this is my life. At least up until now. I am what is usually known as a loner. It's my choice to be alone. Except when I hang out with my only friend, Susanna. Sometimes I need people like her. I mean c'mon! My parents consider me a rock most of the time and my mom seriously hates little kids. And animals.

So I'm alone most of the time and nobody gives a shit about me except for Susanna. So that gives me all the time in the world, right. Spending it on doing the awesomest thing in the world.

Try guessing! I'm not a fru-fru prissy girl and hate shopping. I don't like parties. I'm not into sports. I'm not a chola.

And I'm definetely not a crackhead!

All I can probably tell you is that I get to see the city from an apartment building's roof. And no, I don't use the stairs.

Or the elevator.

Now you'll say how the hell I get up that high. Give up? I'll say, ever tried freerunning?

Freerunning is something a regular person doesn't usually hear about. People would consider it a "dangerous sport". Those guys are sissies. They've never tried it. So how do they know that its "dangerous"?

Ok, sorry getting off topic. To make it short, I've been freerunning for 5 years now. And am quite the expert. It helps me de-stress. And get away from trouble.

The only person who knows about this is Susanna and, so far, she cool with it. Heck, she's a great freerunning partner for someone with only months of experience.

So when I moved away from my old hometown (can't tell you where), I gave her a hug and whispered,"I'm gonna miss you. But remenber you can always text me. Be careful, don't get caught. Or killed."

Now I'm in my room, lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling, and feeling like a caged bird. At least the neighborhood is a bit better. Too bad there's a police station a few blocks from here. Lets just say that I'm not fond of the police.

My mind then goes back to tomorrow, first day of the new school. Of course, I don't give a fuck about what people say. But I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about the nosy teachers. In the seventh grade, my math teacher almost caught someone climbing one of the school buildings. Good thing I wore a hoodie and a ski mask. Nobody even thought that it was me! Gotta be careful though.

Let's just see how tomorrow goes.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2: Old Habits

Crap! Woke up late! Again! I clearly set the alarm for 2:00 not 3:00.

I get up and put on a black spandex halter and dark tights underneath a hoodie sweater, sweat pants underneath a hoodie, sweat pants, and a ski mask. Hey you never know when you need an extra outfit. After putting on my black sneakers, I'm ready to go! Oops! Almost forgot my i-pod nano.

I easily jump out of the window and creep toward the entrance of the house. Making sure no one wakes up inside, I leave.

Climbing the nearest apartment building was a breeze, for me. Follow the simple rule: one limb at a time and don't look down. As I get to the roof of the building, I take off my hoodie and look out to see the skyscrapers. No wonder its called free running. For years, doing this set me free from all my troubles. As the wind blows through my hair, I relax, sit on the ledge of the building, and start meditating to the song of Brooklyn by Woodkid.

When the song is done, I get up and start shimming down the storm drain pipe on the side of the building. As I was slowly climbing down, I looked up at the building's ledge and saw a figure staring at me.

Holy shit! Screw shimming! I let go of the pipe and leap. Good thing the bushes break my fall.

As I run across the street, I look back to the apartment roof. The figure is gone!

When I get back to my room, I quickly take off my outfit and change back into my P.J.s. Creeping onto my bed, I check my alarm clock. It's 3:45 am. Struggling to control my racing heart, I think back to the mysterious figure that I saw. Hopefully, it wasn't a security guard. I close my eyes and, several minutes later, fall asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I get up. 6:30 a.m. As I tie my dark brown hair into a ponytail, put on my plaid skirt, blouse, maroon tie, blazer, and my favorite black flats, I notice something weird. There's a note on the dresser. I open the note and read it, wondering if it was just from my mom, telling me that she was coming home earlier than usual. Instead of what I expected, it says: You're not the only one. –Aquilus

What the fuck! I immediately turn around, the thought of being stalked giving me goosebumps.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As I walk out of the house to go to the bus stop, that note keeps popping into my mind. What does it mean? Why did I receive it? Better question, who is Aquilus? I immediately knew the answer to that question. Aquilus could be anyone. That old lady walking on the sidewalk. That guy in the liquor store eyeing me. That hobo with the shopping cart collecting cans...

I have the urge to immediately slap myself. _Ok stop it bitch! You're being paranoid. _Besides, couldn't it have been the person on the roof. Probably not. But then again, I didn't check if I was being followed. As I take a seat on the bench, I look to the right. A boy about my age, with long, dirty blond hair falling into his eyes, pale skin, and a plain black backpack, is sitting next to me._ He isn't from around here,_ I thought. Trust me I know my neighbors. I take a second glance. _He looks really cute!_

"Hi, you just moved here?" I ask. He looks at me, his brown eyes meeting mines. I feel my face got warm and am suddenly conscious of how I look. Man, am I a wreak!

"No, I mean that I'm just staying here with my uncle for a while," he says.

"Oh ok," I reply. "By the way, my name is Raven."

"I'm Tobias," he responds.

"Hi Tobias," I whisper, secretly blushing.

We both look away for a moment as the bus pulls up. We both climb on. I continue the conversation.

"So how's the neighborhood?"

"It's not so bad. I was expecting more shootings and gangs."

"Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I came here."

"Well, thank God there's a police station nearby."

"Yeah, it's great." _I shouldn't mention my issues with the police._ "So why did you come to live here with your uncle?" He looks at me questioningly. "Not that you have to answer that." _Shit! Should've taken that back._

"No, that's alright. My uncle and aunt pass me back and forth. I, uh, have no parents."

"Oh." I really feel sorry for him.

I think back to the figure. _Maybe Tobias is Aquilus. I should test him_.

"So Tobias, do you know what free running is?"

"What?" he replies._ Shit. Wrong guy!_

"Nothing," I mutter. The bus finally reaches my stop. Wanting to avoid this extremely awkward moment, I rapidly mutter, "Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" I step out of the bus and run to the school.

_Well that went well._


End file.
